


Addicted To You

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod's feels for the pretty Abbie are showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I was listening to Shakira's song "Addicted to You" and this is what happens. 
> 
> Wrote this earlier this month but just putting it up now because OMG SLEEPY HOLLOW comes back tonight!!!

　

He watched her lick her lips as she panted while kneeling. Her tiny frame was bent forward, hands strong and soft resting on her knees and her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He saw the way her neck sloped when she bent her head and the skin there was shiny with sweat. He licked his own lips wondering what it would taste like.

"Miss Mills?" He said as she waved a hand cutting him off further from anything he wanted to say. She eventually cleared her throat and reached for a water bottle that was conviently left on a table in the archives.

"Sorry Crane. that I didn't pick you up today. I'm starting a new program and it involves jogging for about an hour before work. What I miss?" She asked while standing properly and drinking the water.

Ichabod looked her over and felt his cheeks growing red. She was a little undressed in a tanktop that was slowing riding up when she lifted her arms, and her pants were far tighter than any he ever saw her in. She was beautiful, not a thought that he had just became aware of. In truth. he had been fantasizing about her since the day she rescued him from that prison cell. She haunted his dreams with her voice and the way she smelled like lavender and vanilla. He would close his eyes and imagined her own brown ones staring up at him as he leaned in to kiss her. Those lips...oh god he had imagined kissing her to the point that he must be half mad by now. He often wished to know if they were as soft as they looked.

"Crane? Hey you ok?" She asked now frowning and looking concerned.

"Quite alright, Leutenant. I only require to ask you one question." He said hesitantly.

"Ok...what is it?"

"Do you have proper clothes to work in? I'm sure the captian will not allow you to do work in this...this...these clothes." He said blushing more and knowing he was staring but he couldn't help it. She shook her head, and put the water bottle down before walking up to him.

"First off, these _are_ proper clothes, Crane. Second thing, I'm going to go change and then head back here...you wanna tag along or just keep lecturing me on how improper of a woman I am?" She said.

"I don't mean to offend Miss Mills. Truly you look rather dashing in anything you wear. I especially hold your police uniform in high regards." He said and regretted it the moment it left his beard covered mouth. He saw her look down at the floor like she was trying to forget what he said. He felt his hands start to fidget at his sides and knew she would see it too.

"I-I only meant that you uh...well....I am not sure what I meant." He stuttered feeling like a fool. His feelings for his friend were clouding his words and he was desperately trying to make amends for it. He didn't want her to see how badly she affected him for fear it would drive her away. Abbie was not one to deal with _the feels_ as she called them.

"So you think I'm cute in my clothes?" She said looking him straight in the eyes. Ichabod blushed profusely knowing there was no way in hell that he could hide it. Abbie laughed and laughed.

"I do not understand the meaning of your mirth but I appreciate that you are laughing at me and not yelling." He murmured watching her round shoulders shake with laughter.

"It's cool, Crane. You like the uniform it's no big deal. I mean you are a male after all. Come on let's get out of here and get some breakfast." She said grabbing her water bottle and the car keys.

Ichabod sighed thankful that she thought he was just being cute and not serious. He made a face as he followed her hoping she never guessed the depth of his addiction for her. He bit his lip as his eyes fell upon the way her hips moved in those damn pants which were definitely too tight and too fitting. Her bottom swaying tantilizingly and making his trousers rather constricting. She was going to be the death of him.

 


End file.
